civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammurabi (Civ4)
Hammurabi (d. 1750 BC) was the sixth king of Babylon (First Babylonian Dynasty) from 1792 BC to 1750 BC. General Info Hammurabi leads the Babylonians in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Bowman Unique Building: Garden Starting Techs: The Wheel, Agriculture AI Traits *Strategy: culture (10). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 8 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 160 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 30 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 15 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Hammurabi ruled over Babylon, quite possibly the largest metropolis in the ancient world, during the height of the Babylonian empire. He is most famously known for his Code of Laws, set in stone and mounted in the middle of ancient Babylon for all to see. Although not the first Babylonian emperor to implement a structured system of laws, Hammurabi was the first to coherently organize and standardize them. Punishments for breaking these laws were varied. Smaller crimes and business infractions were typically dealt with via fines. Crimes dealing with theft or crimes of a more physical nature (assault, battery, murder) typically had harsher penalties involving death, slavery, or banishment. If proven guilty of a crime, the defendant could expect to receive a punishment nearly equivalent to the crime itself. This is quite possibly where the ancient idea of an Eye for an Eye, and the modern variation of A Tit for a Tat, came from. But decisions were not draconian, and took into account circumstance. If a man was to kill another while defending himself, he might only be fined a small fee depending on the social stature of the deceased, instead of facing a sentence of death himself. With a recorded set of responsibilities and consequences for any given action, punishment was no longer left up to the whim of those in power, and people could conduct their business with the assurance that they would not inadvertently commit a serious crime to which the punishment was unknown. This gave the Babylonian empire the much needed stability it required to flourish. Hammurabi further covered his land with strongholds, police garrisons and civilian administrators. His intent was to enforce his laws so that a citizen in his empire could travel from Babylon to the coast of the Mediterranean without fear of harassment or unfair persecution. Safety, stability, and prosperity were to be Hammurabi`s gift to his people. Trivia In the background, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon are depicted, though they weren't built in Hammurabi's time. Category:Babylonian Category:Mesopotamian Category:Aggressive Leaders (BtS) Category:Organized Leaders (BtS) Category:Aggressive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4)